


Ставки сделаны

by cicada



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон прохождения путь Роше/спасти Трисс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ставки сделаны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Choice Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493305) by [Charlievh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlievh/pseuds/Charlievh). 



Металлические скрежет ригеля прозвучал словно музыка для ушей.

Геральт отвернулся от закрытой двери и поплелся через тускло освещенную комнату в сторону угла, где стояла простенькая, но ох-какая-заманчивая кровать, по дороге стряхивая с себя многочисленные слои брони и одежды. Ремни, державшие железный и серебряный мечи, пояс вместе с сумкой для алхимических ингредиентов, зелий, бомб и прочего «полезного хлама», как он любил выражаться, новенькие доспехи Ийсгита, кожаные ботинки, перчатки – словом, все, кроме штанов и верного медальона было небрежно сброшено на пол. Став, наконец, на несколько фунтов легче, Геральт осторожно устроил свою израненную спину на мягкой льняной простыне и выпустил протяжный стон удовлетворения.

Он закинул руку на пульсирующий лоб. Глаза сразу закрылись, хотя мерцающий огонь свечей продолжал танцевать даже за сомкнутыми веками. Какой-то блаженный отрезок времени Геральт просто лежал, прислушиваясь к льющейся из открытого окна безмятежной тишине ночи, и все казалось прекрасным и замечательным. Однако уже вскоре его бесцеремонно вырвали из забытья. То, что лишило его покоя, было никак не связанно с телесными ранами. Ему, конечно, здорово прилетело – за синяками не нашлось бы живого места, – но пара зелий и одна-две ночи крепкого сна всегда запросто с этим справлялись. Геральт определенно знавал состояния похуже – и подозревал, что узнает еще не раз. Нет, сейчас причина его агонии крылась вовсе не в теле. А значит, устранить ее было гораздо труднее.

Мысли безумным вихрем проносились в голове, лезли наперебой, молотили по черепу и по векам, пока Геральта почти не вырвало. Он криво усмехнулся. Если бы только то были просто мысли. Расплывчатые, смутные, эфемерные причуды воображения.

«Я не настолько удачлив, да?»

Единственное, чего Геральт никак не мог взять в толк, так это почему – после стольких лет, стольких свершенных подвигов и непредвиденных схваток, стольких разочарований – часть его в тайне по-прежнему цеплялась за иллюзию некоего должного финала. Иллюзию, что вслед за выполненной работой – не важно, грандиозной или обыденной – приходило нечто значительно менее осязаемое, но несоизмеримо более ценное, чем монеты. Чувство самоуважения от того, что поступил правильно. Чувство завершенности и справедливости. Облегчения и принятия. Соответствия эдакому мифическому представлению о сражающемся герое, в конце концов примирившимся с самим собой и своим местом в этом мире.

Короче говоря, за одну из тех вещей, которые так любил воспевать один поэт в своих изрядно приправленных алкогольным бредом балладах. За сказку.

Геральт мутным невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок, а перед глазами продолжали мелькать мысленные картины.

Вот великолепный огнедышащий дракон колоссальных размеров – возможно, один из последних в своем роде – фатально напоролся на обломанное дерево. Его, Геральта, закрытая перчаткой рука на потрепанном гребне гордой головы. Спокойное разрешение в некогда ожесточенных золотых глазах на его готовность закончить страдания зверя. Выворачивающий душу звук, когда он одним взмахом лезвия погасил сотни лет воспоминаний.

Вот жизнь Хенсельта, короля Каэдвена, палача нелюдей и солдат, убийцы темерийских «Синих полосок», Сабрины Глевиссиг и многих других. Насильника женщин. Кошмар мужей, жен, матерей, детей. И только слова Геральта, удержавшие кинжал Вернона Роше от того, чтобы испробовать мерзкий привкус королевской крови. Долг жизни – но даже он не усмирил злобного, жадного до власти монстра, по злой иронии носившего титул правителя.

Вот могучее королевство Темерия, некогда сильнейшее на всем Севере, вынужденно преклонить колени перед Радовидом из Редании. Безопасность и стабильность ценой свободы и достоинства. Можно утверждать, что в противном случае дворяне непрерывной грызней за господство разодрали бы страну на части, словно бешеные псы. Можно предположить, что однажды Анаис Ла Валетт взойдет на трон и вернет королевству былую славу. Но, в конечном счете, никакие размышления не облегчат бремя реданского ига, которое пролежит на плечах Темерии и ее граждан как минимум ближайшие десятилетия.

Быть прямо или косвенно ответственным за гибель трех таких же ведьмаков, в прошлом союзников и друзей. Наконец-то лицом к лицу встретиться с Лето из Гулеты, неуловимым цареубийцей, но сперва принять у него предложенную водку в надежде утопить хоть малую часть боли. Потому что противостояние, пусть и неизбежное, разбередило старые воспоминания и вскрыло давно забытые раны. Стоя напротив и глядя в глаза, светящиеся, как его собственные… В тот момент на Геральта обрушилось осознание с бессмысленности всего происходящего, и захотелось искренне, чтобы их пути пересеклись в другие времена. Во времена получше.

Всегда готовый высмеять старые поверья о том, чему «суждено случиться», даже циник вроде Геральта был вынужден признать, что финальный поединок с Лето оставался единственным способом раз и навсегда все уладить. Слишком многое между ними произошло. Он знал это, и мог сказать по смирению в глазах Лето, по непоколебимому тону в его голосе, что Лето тоже знал. Возможно, даже жаждал этого.

И вновь Геральт из Ривии соглашался на смертный бой против воли сердца. И вновь надеялся, что ему никогда не придется сделать это еще раз. Неудивительно, что победа оставила лишь неприятный привкус во рту.

Были и другие решения. Другие последствия. Побег Детмольда – подлой скотины во всех смыслах, – и Шеалы де Тансервилль – безжалостной и расчетливой. Смерть Седрика и Дэрэ. Это лишь некоторые.

«Что самое интересное? Я снова и снова выбирал меньшее из зол».

Геральт почти засмеялся. Почти.

Вот так закончилась великая и благородная история об «убийцах королей». О знаменитом Белом Волке, отправившемся за чудовищными злодеями в поисках мести и справедливости. Эпическое путешествие из башен военного лагеря до крайней черты сражения – древних руин магического эльфийского города. Чтобы принести еще больше страданий и смерти истощенному миру, уже проявлявшему первые признаки необратимого разложения и коррупции. Упадок.

Подвиг, не достойный ничего, кроме разочарования, злости и горечи.

Надо признать, эти выводы едва ли скрашивал тот факт, что в настоящее время ведьмак торчал наедине со своим жалким «я» в какой-то богом забытом деревушке у подножья Синих Гор.

Вместо того, чтобы отвлечься от мрачного настроения, по обыкновению одолевавшего его от случая к случаю, самым проверенными способом – оживленным празднованием в обществе друзей под реками льющееся пиво в уютном борделе, – Геральт оказался в обшарпанной комнатке захудалой таверны в компании меланхолических дум. Все в этом месте, начиная с комнаты, настолько тесной, что внутри практически нечем было дышать, с заплывших грязью и плесенью коридоров, освещаемых тусклыми факелами, и заканчивая одинокими приглушенными криками людей откуда-то снизу, изредка разбавлявшими густую тишину, настойчиво напоминало Геральт тюрьму.

«В любом случае, я здесь по своей вине».

Так оно и было. После роковой кульминации событий в Лок Муинне он вместе с Трисс Меригольд незаметно ускользнул через парадные ворота, оставив позади и белые руины, и совет магов. Если бы тогда чародейка не уступила ему, то в настоящем Геральт в последнюю очередь переживал бы другие упущенные возможности. Он еще слышал у себя в голове, как с надеждой в голосе Трисс предлагала извлечь максимальную пользу из «украденного момента». Наверстать упущенное из-за случайной, но такой продолжительной разлуки время.

Очевидно, что все пошло под другому сценарию.

Уже тогда ведьмак понимал, что ему предстояло многое обдумать. Даже выйдя прямиком из жестокого сражения с Лето, с адреналином в крови и под действием зелий, подавлявших ненадолго любые сожаление о принятых решениях, он чувствовал тяжесть на сердце из-за разного рода воспоминаний, в целом.

Нильфгаард. Дикая охота. Йеннифер.

«Только не углубляйся в это снова. Не сейчас».

И все же, глубокие размышления выступили мощным стимулом для сочинения отговорок, почему Трисс следовало держаться подальше. В такой формулировке это звучало жестоко и, по сути, жестокостью и являлось.

Ненавязчиво-сомнительным тоном Геральт убедил ее в важности переговоров в Лок Муинне и всех прочих, которые без сомнения последуют. Пусть даже судьба Темерии – дело решенное, оставалось еще воссоздание Совета и Конклава, не считаться с которым было бы чревато, хрупкие отношения между магами и двумя последними монархами Севера, возобновившаяся напряженность, мягко говоря, с империей Нильфгаард, а также разъяснения насчет цареубийц, о которых большинству было еще не известно, либо известно урывками. Мир, каким они его знали, менялся и подстраивался под новые обстоятельства, обретая невиданные прежде формы. Как чародейке, Трисс не оставалось ничего, кроме как лично присутствовать на обсуждениях и, возможно, тонко подтолкнуть их в направлении, которое дало бы Темении крошечный, но отчаянно необходимый проблеск надежды.

Крайне нехарактерные Геральту здравомыслие и рассудительность в вопросах политики Трисс сопровождала довольно странным взглядом, но в конце концов согласилась с ним, хоть и неохотно. Более того, Геральту хватило один раз саркастически изогнуть бровь, чтобы заставить ее проглотить на полуслове предположение пойти на саммит вместе. Как бы он не презирал свое нынешнее одиночество, оно все еще было предпочтительнее общества кучки манипуляторов и пиявок с завышенным самомнением и любовью к нравоучениям.

Черт, да ведь он бы почти рад появлению дракона в амфитеатре.

Так чародейка и ведьмак снова попрощались, последний проводил взглядом исчезающую в портале спутницу, а затем отправился в ближайшую деревню. Он был уверен, что они еще встретятся, и довольно скоро. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что к тому времени он сможет стать ей достойной компанией. Трисс это заслужила.

В данный же момент Геральт только и мог, что оплакивать свои необратимые действия да сетовать на одиночество, к которому так стремился.

«Повезло, что у меня по этой части многолетний опыт».

Испытывая жалость к самому себе, Геральт поднялся с кровати и подошел к открытому окну. Ночь стояла ясная и безоблачная, но хрупкие лучи новолуния были слишком слабы, чтобы рассеять всепоглощающую тьму, которая нависла над этим местом. Сочившийся снаружи легкий ветерок ложился прохладой на голую кожу. Глядя на густой лес, обрамлявший деревню до ломанных очертаний Синих Гор, Геральт сделал глубоких, освежающий вдох.

Вот бы пойти прямо в Оксенфурт, встретиться с Лютиком, по дороге подобрать Золтана, и вместе отправиться в путь, на время оставив все прочее позади. Отгородиться от политики и для разнообразия ограничиться более традиционным видом чудовищ. Вернуться к простой жизни, которой он жил раньше…

– Геральт!

«Какого?..»

Голова инстинктивно дернулась вниз еще до того, как мозг успел зафиксировать знакомый тембр. Геральт вытаращил глаза, узнавая фигуру, которая прямо сейчас выходила из черной ночи и ступала в слабый круг света под его окном, отбрасываемый одним из факелов на наружной стене дома.

Синий гамбезон и неизменный шаперон – ошибки быть не могло.

– Ты какого хрена здесь делаешь? – недоверчиво выпалил Геральт. Честно говоря, прощаясь с Верноном Роше в Лок Муинне, он был даже удивлен, что тот не исчез на месте в загадочной черной дымке или с другим каким-нибудь подобным эффектом.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, ведьмак. Не возражаешь, если зайду? Перспектива шататься всю ночь по краю незнакомого дикого леса в почти непроглядной темноте выглядит, конечно, весьма заманчиво, но, если помнишь, я все еще в розыске.

Роше развернулся, не дожидаясь его ответа, и вытащил из своего прежнего укрытия лестницу. Стараясь не шуметь, он прислонил ее к подоконнику, а затем начал быстро подниматься по ступенькам. Наблюдая эту картину, Геральт почувствовал, как слабая улыбка скрашивает его усталые черты.

– Что? – нахмурился Роше, когда поднял глаза.

Геральт покачал головой.

– Ничего. Просто… Йоровет сейчас, наверное, с удовольствием принял бы тебя в свой отряд. Враги государства номер один и два – из вас бы вышел тот еще дуэт.

Роше метнул в него свирепый взгляд.

– Я притворюсь, что ничего не слышал.

Геральт отступил внутрь комнаты, пропуская его. Какой бы ужасный повод ни вынудил Роше достать его в этой деревне на краю земли, он не мог не признать, что в тайне испытал признательность за возможность переключиться. У капитана всегда было отменное чувство времени. Признавать этого вслух Геральт, разумеется, не собирался.

Роше перебрался в комнату через подоконник, поправил куртку и отряхнул рукава. По крайней мере, с облегчением отметил Геральт, он не выглядит так, будто явился прямиком из засады недобитых остатков «Саламандры» или пережил встречу с недоброжелательным, но очень многословным призраком Шилярда Фиц-Эстерлена. Хотя в остальном уже и не ясно было, чего ожидать.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Роше? Где Анаис?

– В безопасности. С ней Бьянка. Я встретил ее в горах, как раз после разговора с тобой. Люди Радовида настырные, но у них не было шансов выйти на наш след. Место для ночлега обустроили там же – тесновато, но на большее при нынешних обстоятельствах можно не рассчитывать. Завтра на рассвете двинемся дальше. Сперва, полагаю, нам всем не помешает отдых.

– Куда направитесь?

– Я отведу королевского ребенка обратно в замок Ла Валетт. Он ни чем не уступает прочим. – Роше начал медленно ходить из стороны в сторону, как часто делал во время разговора. Геральт следил за ним одними глазами. – Как и говорил Радовид, смерть Фольтеста сыграла знати на руку. А учитывая нестабильную ситуацию в Темерии, сейчас дворянские крепости должны охраняться надежнее, чем большинство других мест в стране. К тому же, баронесса и ее окружение в любом случае справятся с воспитанием будущей королевы лучше меня. Скоро наследница престола вернется туда, где ей положено быть.

– А дальше что? – тихо спросил Геральт тоном, не оставлявшим сомнений в том, _что_ он имел в виду.

На секунду Роше опустил глаза, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить, но сделав еще несколько бесцельных шагов, снова посмотрел ведьмаку в лицо.

– Я… не знаю, – наконец, признался он. – Бьянка пока что вопросов не задает, но уверен, ей до смерти хочется. И когда она спросит… Черт, Геральт, я не представляю, что ей ответить.

Геральт тоже не имел ни малейшего представления. Впрочем, Роше, казалось, не замечал затянувшейся тишины. Он ответ взгляд и рассеянно смотрел в окно.

Не секрет, что служба у Фольтеста и командование «Синими полосками» были для Роше делом всей жизни. И даже после того, как его с жестокой необратимостью лишили двух самых важных вещей, неутолимая жажда крови и мести двигала им дальше, как одержимым. Но теперь разгоревшийся внутри пожар принялся пожирать сам себя, и Геральт боялся, что вскоре совсем ничего не останется для поддержания огня.

«Мало мне было своего экзистенциального кризиса, так теперь выясняется, что это заразно».

Он бесшумно подошел к кровати, чуть менее бесшумно прилег на нее и решил прибегнуть к надежной и беспроигрышной в подобных случаях тактике: сменить тему.

– Кстати, как ты меня нашел?

Роше повернулся к нему, клюнув на приманку.

– Смотрю, ты совсем обо мне плохо думаешь, ведьмак. В каком еще направлении ты мог бы пойти? Это единственное место на многие километры вокруг, хоть отдаленно напоминающее обитаемый людьми участок. Ты, как минимум, прошел бы мимо, а с твоей внешностью трудно остаться незамеченными. Первый же охранник, которого я спросил, рассказал про «типа с глазищами, как у дьявола и белыми патлами, будто прислуживает самой Смерти». Когда выяснилось, что ты еще не отбыл, я понял, что вернее всего проверить местный трактир.

– Я мог телепортироваться с Трисс в более… гостеприимное место, – заметил Геральт.

– Ты мог. Тем не менее, стоило…

Их прервал неуверенный стук в дверь.

Мгновенно схватившись за рукоять меча, Роше приготовился, по-видимому, встретить любые невообразимые ужасы, таившиеся в тени за пределами комнаты. Геральт, с другой стороны, испытывал недостаток энергии и паранойи, поэтому ограничился тем, что просто повернулся на бок.

– Кто это? – крикнул он, заставляя себя проглотить вертевшееся на языке «Исчезни».

Послышался высокий детский голосок:

– Мы принесли вам горячую воду, милсдарь ведьмак.

Геральт с облегчением закрыл глаза. До сих пор он по привычке игнорировал тупую боль, систематически пульсировавшую в каждой клетке тела, чередуясь со случайными жгучими вспышками всякий раз, когда он двигался недостаточно плавно. Однако перспектива немного ее унять в миг очистила голову.

– Хорошо, я сейчас.

Решительно настроенный, он попытался сесть, но осознал с ворчанием, что падает обратно. Усталые кости категорически отказывались от сотрудничества.

– Или нет, – добавил он тише.

Роше покачал головой и со вздохом направился к двери, бормоча под нос что-то о бестолковых холопах, непригодных быть пушечным мясом. Геральт со смесью веселья и беспокойства заметил, как правая рука Роше, казалось, бессознательно потянулась назад за мечом, пока левая отпирала замок.

Наконец, дверь открылась, и за ней в свете коридорных огней обнаружился мальчик примерно десяти лет, державший чистое полотенце в одной руке и небольшой поднос с хлебом и сыром – в другой. За Роше и мальчиком Геральт разглядел лицо молодой рыжеволосой девушки, в которой узнал местную работницу, чуть раньше этим вечером доставлявшую ему пиво. Прямо сейчас она изо всех сил старалась не выронить широкую деревянную бадью, полную разбавленного кипяткя. Облака пара поднимались от поверхности воды и окутывали ее тонкие черты, что смотрелось довольно-таки очаровательно.

Оба гостя уставились широкими напуганными глазами на перегородившую вход фигуру угрожающего вида. По крайней мере, Роше был достаточно любезен, чтобы убрать руку от эфеса.

– Добрый вечер, солдат, – вежливо поздоровалась девушка, быстро совладав с собой. Мальчик попятился, чтобы наполовину спрятаться за ее юбку. – Простите, мы, наверное, ошиблись комнатой. Нам сказали, что здесь остановился ведьмак.

– Так и есть, – подал голос Геральт, тем временем прислонившись к спинке кровати и чувствуя себя так, будто только что пробежал через поле голодных гигантских многоножек. Возможно, на этот раз он-таки последует совету Лютика и возьмет длинный отпуск, наполнив его только отдыхом и дешевыми развлечениями.

Девушка улыбнулась с явным облегчением и, повернувшись к Роше, торопливо произнесла:

– Милсдарь, не могли бы вы отойти? Ведро очень тяжелое, боюсь, мои руки не смогут удерживать его слишком долго.

С кровати Геральт видел только спину Роше, но догадывался, что тот настороженно изучал мальчика, и тут же услышал его резкое:

– Что под полотенцем?

– Кусок… мыла?.. – донесся перепуганный лепет.

– Показывай.

«Да ты издеваешься».

– Роше, черт побери, – нетерпеливо прикрикнул Геральт, его и без того невысокая толерантность к ерунде сейчас была близка к нулю. – Просто дай им пройти, а себе, эксперимента ради, выбери кого-нибудь с такой же неустойчивой психикой.

Он даже сел во внезапном приливе энергии. Роше скрестил руки на груди и неохотно шагнул в сторону, позволяя девушке неуклюже пролавиловать в комнату, пытаясь при этом не расплескать воду. Мальчик просеменил за ней. Геральт, временно оставив без внимания надутого капитана, приказал поставить бадью и разместить остальное на комоде рядом с кроватью. Особенно охотно от ноши избавилась девушка, раскрасневшаяся от стараний. Получив по горсти оренов, оба с благодарностью покинули комнату, напоследок метнув опасливый взгляд на Роше, который все это время молча наблюдал из темного угла.

Когда дверь с глухим лязгом захлопнулась, Геральт тоже на него посмотрел, с раздражением.

– Это было так необходимо?

– Я на собственной шкуре научился никогда не терять бдительность. – Роше вышел из тени и опустил руки. – Тебя что-то гложет, ведьмак?

Геральт открыл было рот, готовый выплюнуть в ответ немного яда, но по вопросительному взгляду на лице визави понял, что в его словах не было провокации или издевки. Он просто спрашивал.

Замечательно, подумал Геральт. Должно быть, по нему сильно заметно, раз даже Роше решил сделать вид, что волнуется, и обсудить его дурное настроение. С другой стороны, не то чтобы Геральт из кожи вон лез, дабы это скрыть.

Слегка недовольный, он пренебрежительно проворчал:

– Ничего. Всё сразу.

– В смысле, «Я чувствую пустоту внутри, точная причина которой ускользает от моего понимания, но при этом сильно отягощает мой разум»? – предположил Роше.

– В смысле «Я не хочу от этом говорить», – тонко намекнул Геральт.

К его удивлению, на суровое лицо легла тень улыбки, что для человека вроде Роше было, вероятно, самым близким из возможных внешним проявлением веселья.

– Понимаю, – с примиряющим жестом уступил он и пошел запирать дверь.

Геральт воздержался от комментариев относительно глупой меры предосторожности, вместо этого грубовато буркнул ему в спину – больше для того, чтобы закрыть тему, чем из реального интереса:

– Тебе-то какое дело?

Занесенная над защелкой рука застыла.

– Тебе же было дело, – прозвучало непривычно тихо.

Когда Роше повернулся, Геральту хватило порядочность устыдиться того, что он намеренно огрызался и не встретил в ответ холодной враждебности, которую вполне обоснованно ожидал. Он заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть прямо в глаза.

– И до сих пор есть.

Роше прищурился, губы снова насмешливо дернулись.

– Знаю, знаю, но иногда об этом не мешает лишний раз напомнить.

Пока озадаченный ведьмак обдумывал этот странный обрывок мудрости, Роше встал у подноса, отломил себе кусок хлеба и дополнил его сыром.

В конце концов, Геральт просто тряхнул головой. На поверхности ведра плавала чистая тряпка —он отжал ее и, поднеся к разодранной груди, приготовился очищать раны от крови и грязи. Первое же пробное прикосновение заставило его вздрогнуть всем телом и с резким шипением втянуть воздух.

Роше нахмурился, прикидывая на глаз количество работы.

– Наверняка же у вас, ведьмаков, есть какие-то зелья от таких шрамов?

Геральт невесело хмыкнул и продолжил смачивать ярко-красные отметины с чуть большей осторожностью, в процессе изредка морщась.

– Как ни странно – нет. У нас есть зелья, которые позволяют стать практически нечувствительным к боли, восполняют потерю крови, даже самую критическую, заставляют раны мгновенно затягиваться и ускоряют естественный процесс регенерации организма… Ни одно из них, увы, не защитит от появления шрамов, и тем более, не уберет старые. – Подумав, он сухо добавил: – Если ты сам не заметил.

– Ты мог сохранить их специально, – возразил Роше. – В качестве напоминания о допущенных ошибках, например. Или просто чтобы было чем хвастаться.

Геральт снова фыркнул.

– Поверь, я бы не стал.

Он тщательно счищал с кожи засохшую кровь, по ходу дела оценивая масштабы и серьезность повреждений. Как и предполагал, ничего особо ужасного – точнее, такого, что требовало бы внимания целителя, – но уже можно было с уверенностью сказать, что один или два новых рубца скоро украсят его и без того прилично исполосованный торс.

«Я становлюсь староват для этого».

Роше, тем временем, прислонился к стене и наблюдал за его действиями с умеренным интересом. Он достал из кармана деревянную трубку, и, прикурив от ближайшей свечи, глубоко затянулся, а затем медленно выдохнул. Струйка жемчужно-серого дыма слетела с губ и быстро растворилась в пришедшем с улицы ночном ветерке.

– К слову, о ведьмаках… – заговорил он, похоже, о чем-то вспомнив, не отрывая от Геральта спокойных глаз. – Ты в курсе, что стало с цареубийцей? Удалось его выследить?

«Я же не отделаюсь так просто?»

Геральт вздохнул, хотя во вздохе было больше смирения, чем досады. Он пришел к выводу, что поднять тему, признавать которую он отказывался, не могло быть больнее постоянных и всегда провальных попыток ее обойти.

«К тому же, раз уж надо с кем-то поговорить убийствах и сожалениях… наверное, Вернон Роше подойдет для этого в самый раз».

– Удалось, – отозвался он, не прекращая обрабатывать теплой тканью многочисленные порезы. – Хотя, технически, это он меня нашел. Или, скорее, ждал.

– Он хотел тебя убить, – уточнил Роше.

– Нет, – Геральт рассеянно промыл тряпку, подбирая слова. – Нет, он… хотел поговорить. Объяснить свои мотивы и действия. А в конце предоставил мне выбор.

Роше поднял бровь.

– Какой выбор?

Движения Геральта невольно сбились, вновь нахлынули видения – воспоминания – его последнего противостояния с Лето. В самом деле, какой уж там выбор? Быстрый и меткий удар лезвия или медленное увядание. Яркий всплеск багряной крови или потускнение всех цветов до серого. Вечный след в легендах и балладах или незаметное схождение в небытие. Смертельный выбор, как ни посмотри.

Геральт остановился на мрачном:

– Такой, в котором не было хороших вариантов.

К счастью, Роше не стал требовать подробностей или, что было бы хуже, предпринимать неискренних попыток его оправдать. Он молча сделал еще одну вдумчивую затяжку и после долгой паузы указал на комод.

– Вода остывает.

Геральт расплылся в улыбке от принудительного, но желанного просветления в настроении. По непонятной причине он чувствовал себя так, будто сбросил с сердца камень. Подобрав забытую в бадье тряпку, он еще раз как следует отжал ее и кинул Роше. Тот машинально поймал.

– Не поможешь со спиной? – спросил Геральт с напускной небрежностью, хотя знал, что просьба была странной. Приличия, впрочем, в этот момент обесценивала возможность поскорее со всем покончить. – Думаю, несколько нильфгаардецев переусердствовали с мечами.

Взгляд Роше метнулся от своих рук к лицу ведьмака.

– Ладно, если хочешь, – он пожал плечами. – Но должен сказать, у меня лучше получается наносить раны, чем обрабатывать.

Геральт закатил глаза.

– Та же проблема. Но уверен, даже в темерийском спецотряде знают, как пользоваться мочалкой.

– Будешь умничать, и я покажу тебе, как много применений для обычной мочалки может придумать солдат темерийского спецотряда, – прорычал Роше. Геральт предпочел думать, что в его словах не было реальной угрозы.

Хотя сложно что-либо утверждать, когда дело касается этого человека.

Отложив в сторону трубку, Роше быстро снял портупею, державшую его меч, и черные беспалые перчатки, кинул их на пол и сел на кровать с влажной тряпкой наготове. С неохотой и изрядной долей опасения Геральт развернулся, открывая тому свою искалеченную спину. Морально приготовившись терпеть жгучую боль, которая, без сомнений, должна была последовать, он закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы.

Когда же после долгих секунд мучительного ожидания никакие ощущения – неприятные, в том числе – не начали штурмовать его тело, Геральт рискнул бросить через плечо вопросительный взгляд.

– Что, так плохо? – спросил он полушутя.

Роше смотрел ему в спину со странным, отсутствующим выражением на лице и только моргнул на движение ведьмака.

– Э-э… Вернон? – с ударением позвал Геральт, пребывая в легком замешательстве. Роше встретился с ним пустыми глазами.

– Эти мои, да? – спросил он тихо, пальцами прослеживая нескольких заживших дорожек, проходящих крест-накрест по всей спине Геральта. – От кнута, в смысле.

В памяти мгновенно вспыхнуло: темница в замке Ла Валетт.

Тошнотворные звуки ударов ремней по коже, эхом отскакивавшие от заплесневелых каменных стен его камеры. Почти нестерпимая боль от града пинков, которые обрушивали на спину глумливые охранники, чтобы скоротать время между поркой и допросами или – чаще всего – просто чтобы унизить его и высмеять. Один из ублюдков на потеху другим зашел еще дальше и плевал на его открытые раны.

Геральт отвернулся и закрыл на секунду глаза, вдруг отчаянно захотев, чтобы Роше заткнулся и просто зарядил ему тряпкой.

– Не говори ерунды, ты ни разу…

– Тюремная стража в то время подчинялись мне, Геральт, – перебил Роше не грубо, но решительно. – Я сказал им это делать… Я сказал – я приказал – делать все, что угодно, чтобы заставить тебя проговориться… Что угодно. – Казалось, он полностью погрузился в себя.

Геральт молчал, даже не пытаясь отрицать ничего из сказанного. Правда в том, что еще несколько месяцев назад, на старте их путешествия, этот спорный вопрос неслабо тяготил его собственные мысли. Но сейчас, неожиданно для самого себя, Геральт чувствовал только сильное и искреннее желание облегчить чужую совесть.

– У тебя были веские причины считать меня причастным к убийству Фольтеста.

– Нет, не было, – ответил Роше с прежним спокойствием. – Это с самого начала не имело смысла. Я был уверен, что ты виновен – вот и все. И я был готов принять или отвергнуть любое доказательство, лишь бы поддержать свою уверенность. И действовал соответственно.

– Роше… – Геральт вздохнул. Он знал, что это правда. Если вспомнить, он и сам уличал его в чем-то подобном – и в кое-чем похуже – в прошлом. Но почему-то это больше не имело значения.

– Много воды утекло с тех пор, – сказал он просто.

– Что есть, то есть, – согласился Роше, и Геральт внезапно почувствовал теплое, почти нежное прикосновение влажной ткани к спине. Немного пекло, но гораздо меньше, чем он ожидал. – Хотя, полагаю, в моем случае это только все ухудшает.

– Ничего подобного. – Геральт на самом деле так думал.

Легкое поглаживание по лопаткам остановилось.

– Я в жизни делал много такого, чем не могу гордится, ведьмак. Капитан разведки обязан принимать определенные решения. Идти на компромиссы. Идти на жертвы. И как бы мне не хотелось сказать, что подобные решения не дают мне спать по ночам, это не так. Может, это говорит о нерушимой цельности моей личности, а может – о тяжелом психическом расстройстве. Поживем – увидим. Суть в том, что они меня никогда серьезно не беспокоили.

Роше задумался, вернувшись к спине Геральта, а когда, наконец, продолжил, его голос звучал почти взволнованно.

– Но то, как я поступил с тобой… Ты должен знать, я сожалею.

Прокручивая все сказанное в голове, Геральт едва замечал слабое жжение в спине. Редко доводилось видеть Роше настолько откровенным.

«Или я брежу, или не только на меня это путешествие повлияло странным образом».

– И еще, Геральт.

– Что?

Роше помешкал, но закончил:

– Спасибо.

Геральт снова обернулся, и они кивнули друг другу. Все нужное было уже сказано.

Роше первым отвел глаза и вернулся к ведьмачьей спине, предварительно промокнув в воде обагренную кровью тряпку. Он придвинулся чуть ближе, наверняка для того, чтобы обработать раны помельче. Поддавшись легкой сонливости, Геральт опустил подбородок на грудь и обнаружил, что теплая вода, помимо равномерного покалывания на свежих отметинах от чужих мечей, вдобавок отлично успокаивала и расслабляла. Он даже задремал немного, сосредоточившись на ласковом трении ткани вдоль позвоночника. Там, где на влажную кожу попадало дыхание Роше, пробегал холодок, но чувство не было неприятным.

– Ты так и не сказал, зачем пришел, – вспомнил Геральт, не открывая глаз.

– Наверное, я просто хотел нормально попрощаться.

Голос Роше был тихим, хотя звучал ближе. И пусть это не предвещало беды, Геральт непроизвольно, почти незаметно вздрогнул.

– В Лок Муинне, – продолжил он, – мы торопливо разбежались, а это едва ли можно считать подобающим завершением нашего, скажем так, взаимовыгодного союза.

«Возможно, это как-то связано с реданской армией, которая тебя в тот момент преследовала».

– Что ж, я очень польщен. – Ответ, по идее, должен был прозвучать насмешливо, но Геральт отвлекся на то, как мокрая ткань ненароком скользнула по его боку, когда Роше потянулся вперед, так что последние слова вышли у ведьмака с придыханием. Он резко распахнул глаза.

«Что за?..»

Вместо того, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними, не замечающий – то есть, так предположил Геральт – неловкости Роше наклонился еще ближе к его уху. В установившейся тишине Геральт поймал себя на том, что подстраивался под чужое размеренное дыхание, пока тряпка, тем временем, почти незаметно продвигалась дальше вокруг его теперь уже слегка напряженного тела.

Как только мокрый шлейф скользнул по животу, Геральт еле слышно вздохнул. Где-то в отдаленном уголке сознания он понимал, что происходит какая-то ужасная ошибка. У Роше не было абсолютно никакой причины проявлять интерес к его вымытой груди – особенно из такого в вышей степени необычного ракурса, – но Геральт попросту не мог заставить себя остановить его. Скорее наоборот.

Даже не видя лица Роше, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что реакция незамеченной не осталась, потому что услышал – почувствовал – как изменилось у того дыхание.

– Геральт, блядь, – недоверчиво произнес Роше. Ткань в его руке продолжала бережно гладить покрытый рубцами живот ведьмака, каждый раз безошибочно добиваясь в ответ едва заметной дрожи.

«Это неправильно. Совершенно неправильно».

Голова закружилась, грудь стала вздыматься чаще. Геральт следил за каждым движением, как парализованный, а рассуждать ясно с каждой секундой становилось все труднее и труднее. Прямо сейчас его кожа стала предательски чувствительной, изголодалась по человеческим прикосновениям, которые включали бы тепло и нежность, а не крепкую стылую сталь, предрекавшую лишь кровь и смерть.

– Нравится? – выдохнул в ухо Роше, не прекращая выводить рукой дивные линии.

Геральт почти слышал, как в голове что-то щелкнуло.

– Да. – Он немного отклонился назад, чтобы предоставить лучший доступ к подрагивающему телу.

За время их продолжительного путешествия Геральт имел много возможностей убедиться, насколько умелыми были руки Роше, но ему ни разу не приходило в голову, что эти таланты могли распространяться на более… мирные цели. Что-то ему подсказывало, что вплоть до этой минуты Роше и сам не допускал такой мысли.

Не оставляя себе возможности передумать, Геральт почти лихорадочно вырвал у него тряпку и не глядя швырнул на пол. Роше в замешательстве замер.

– Не останавливайся, – простонал Геральт.

Сердцебиение подскочило. Он нетвердыми пальцами взял Роше за руку и плавно, но уверенно направил ее к своим штанам, а как только его намерения были поняты, с готовностью вернул инициативу. Дюйм за дюймом рука осторожно спускалась по гладкой ткани. Геральт знал, что рано или поздно она непременно доберется до растущего стояка, и от предвкушения сердце забилось еще сильнее.

Когда неуверенные пальцы – наконец-то – проскользили между ног и легонько сжались, Геральт сдавленно выдохнул. Мало, _слишком_ мало, но он был согласен взять все, что ему предложат.

Завороженный и, по-видимому, вдохновленный такой отзывчивостью Роше очертил указательным пальцем выпирающий контур его эрекции, заставляя Геральта бросить все силы на то, чтобы просто удержать себя вертикально. Казалось бы, он едва касался – _ничто_ на фоне богатого опыта за спиной ведьмака, – и тем не менее, Геральт не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким возбужденным. Черт, да его буквально трясло от желания, а с ним только играли одним пальцем.

«И он знает. Знает же, падла».

– Вернон, я не думал, что ты… но не мог бы ты просто…

– Что именно «просто»? – Теплое дыхание Роше снова пронеслось у него над ухом.

Внезапно Геральт осознал с пугающей ясностью, _что_ они делали, и _о чем_ ему нужно было просить. Он жадно втянул воздух, не уверенный, в отвращении или волнении крылась причина очередного головокружения. Быть может, в отвращении к своему волнению.

Роше вытянул из него еще один стон, грубо, почти до боли сжав пальцы, и, явно не намеренный расслаблять хватку, требовательно прошипел:

– Скажи.

Неожиданная угроза в его голосе мысленно отбросила Геральта назад, в камеру для допросов из треклятого подземелья. Только легкое покалывание от зубов на мочке уха напомнило о том, что их нынешняя ситуация несколько… отличалась.

Пробежавшая по телу дрожь была вызвана вовсе не тянувшимся из окна сквозняком.

– Заставь, – будто со стороны услышал себя Геральт.

– Бойся своих желаний, ведьмак. – Роше переместил свободную руку с впечатляющими скоростью и изяществом, и в следующий миг Геральт остро ощутил, как на его горло давит холодный металл. У него перехватило дыхание.

«Кинжал».

Плоская сторона лезвия самую малость врезалась в кожу в том месте, где учащенно пульсировала жилка.

– Теперь понятно, почему ты не доставал его во время нашего небольшого тет-а-тет в подземелье, – произнес он хрипло. – Тебя это заводит, да?

Он даже не знал, чего слышалось больше в его интонации – обвинения или надежды.

– Ты так считаешь?

За его спиной Роше недобро усмехнулся. Кинжал просчитанным движением заскользил по шее, при этом практически до нее не дотрагиваясь.

– Ты будешь удивлен, узнав, как редко мне приходится пускать его в ход на допросах. Или другие инструменты, раз уж зашла речь.

Голос Роше был настораживающе спокойным. Геральт сглотнул, с огромным трудом находя в себе силы поддерживать ясность ума.

– Ну да… И поэтому я имел удовольствие лично увидеть твою очаровательную коллекцию.

– Ты не слушаешь.

– Да, отвлекся.

Роше не ответил, но Геральта почувствовал, что рука у него между ног ослабила хватку, позволяя застоявшемуся в голове туману немного рассеяться.

– Я не отрицал, что в моем арсенале есть кое-что из оружия. Но необходимости его задействовать почти не возникает… Помимо драк, я имею ввиду, – признал под конец Роше. Он поднял кинжал перед глазами Геральта, демонстрируя покрытое гравировкой железо. – Прибегать к помощи инструментов, чтобы получить информацию или признание – это уровень новичка, и некомпетентные идиоты, действиям которых ты имел несчастье подвергнуться в замке – наглядный тому пример.

– Ну, мне хотелось дождаться эксперта и все такое, но бедные ребята казались такими нетерпеливыми. Подумать только, чего я себя лишил, а?

Геральт как раз собирался напомнить, _что_ те «новички» сделали с его спиной, но в это время знакомые пальцы ненавязчивым касанием прочертили дорожку вверх-вниз по всей его длине. Не толкнуться навстречу мучившей руке потребовало от Геральта нечеловеческий усилий.

– Давай растолкую, – промурчал Роше, без сомнений, упиваясь обретенной над ведьмаком властью. – Порка, ножи, раскаленное железо, кусачки… это и грязно, и малоэффективно. Настоящему мастеру известно, что ничего так не развязывает язык, как правильно сделанное предложение.

Голос Роше сейчас представлял собой сплошную горячую ласку, стрелявшую Геральту прямо в пах.

– Знаешь, пытки в этом плане во многом похожи на секс.

– Да что ты говоришь? – Геральт едва узнал собственный голос.

– Еще как, – прошептал Роше. Игривые покусывания за ухо стали еще более отвлекающими, когда он начал подчеркивать свои слова при помощи языка. – И то, и другое, как правило, относят к занятиям чисто физическим, но это не совсем верно. Всё у нас в голове, ведьмак.

– Никогда не – ох – подозревал в тебе специалиста по части последнего.

«То есть, раньше».

Волнующие движения прекратились, осталось лишь едва ощутимое соприкосновение пальцев с натянутой тканью штанов. Не успел Геральт определиться между чувствами облегчения и расстройства, как шепот заново прогнал из мыслей все лишнее.

– Мне и не нужно. За годы наблюдений за людьми на пике их слабости, их уязвимости и чистоты волей-неволей выучишь одну-две хитрости о человеческой психике. И вот что я усвоил: одурманенный мозг способен создать в голове такие образы, перед которыми реальность побледнеет.

Будто бы иллюстрируя правильность своих наблюдений, капитан медленно повел кинжал вниз по груди Геральта. Ведьмак не мог оторвать взгляда от острого кончика, проходившего в дюйме от его кожи, ни разу ее не задев. И, судя по тихому быстрому дыханию за спиной, не он один наслаждался этой картиной.

– Жутко, правда, как два процесса, предназначенных для достижения почти противоположных эмоциональных реакций, могут быть настолько близки по сути? Не важно, в чем цель – вызвать сильнейшие психические и физические мучения или пробудить безумную, грубую, животную похоть – прежде всего, нужно создать правильную атмосферу. Она начинается с приглушенного света, это позволяет играть с тенями. Затем ты растягиваешь ожидание, обманываешь чувства, используя еле заметные, но методические штрихи, намеки на то, что последует, не до конца поднимая завесу… а потом наблюдаешь, как разум медленно, но верно принимается пожирать себя, преследуемый фантомами, которые сам же и породил богатым воображением.

«И как он только умудряется так поэтически говорить о пытках?»

Роше снова потянул его мочку зубами.

– Что подводит нас к силе слова. Но это особых пояснений, по-моему, не требует. Разве что… – Он помешкал, перед тем как продолжить. На следующих словах его голос почти дрожал. – Да будет тебе известно, ведьмак, что ножи меня не заводят. Но иногда – только иногда – это делает вид крови. Не всегда и не со всеми, но… Если выпадает редкая удача выйти на матерого подонка… мужа или отца, злоупотребившего властью – доверием, – чтобы всячески надругаться над теми, кого обязан был защищать… Когда я медленно провожу острием кинжала по его поганой щеке, приложив ровно столько усилий, чтобы лопнула кожа, и лицо залило темной кровью, а выродок захныкал о пощаде… Когда я могу собрать эту кровь с лезвия языком и распробовать на вкус его страх… Вот это ведьмак, действует на меня так, что ты представить себе не можешь.

«… Дотронься до меня».

– В чем дело? – темное веселье в голосе было почти осязаемым, но Геральт давно уже преодолел черту, за которой остались переживания за поруганную гордость.

– Роше, блядь, пожалуйста, возьми его, – попросил он, на этот раз целиком осознанно.

За недвусмысленным стоном раздался глухой стук упавшего на пол кинжала. Проворные пальцы Роше подобрались к поясу на штанах и застыли, будто в ожидании, что Геральт передумает.

Не передумал.

Сосредоточенно сделав тягучий, медленный вдох, он смотрел, околдованный, как Роше обеими руками развязывает передний узел. Остатки самоконтроля окончательно исчезли вместе с последним барьером, отделявшим кожу от кожи, и мозолистые пальцы направились исследовать места на теле Геральта, прежде не знавшие чужой мужской ласки, и вытворять с ним такое, что до сих пор удавалось только лучшим куртизанкам.

Когда крепкая рука заскользила по изнывающему голому члену, Геральт снова закрыл глаза и откинул голову Роше на плечо.

– Да, да…

На этот раз Роше устремился прямо к налитой плоти. Не в силах терпеть, Геральт стал настойчиво толкаться бедрами навстречу. Словно враз опьяневший, он повернул к Роше голову, сдернул на бок его проклятый шаперон и прорычал в открытое ухо:

– Давай.

Но, несмотря на подстрекательства, он был не готов к неожиданно накрывшей волне удовольствия, когда ласкающая рука сжалась в тугой кулак. Поддавшись импульсу, Геральт припал губами к уху Роше и тут же услышал его удивленный гортанный стон.

– Блядь, повтори, – проговорил он.

С усмешкой и почти порнографическим бесстыдством Геральт провел языком по всему завитку ушной раковины, а затем нежно втянул чувствительную кожу в рот, и Роше затрясло крупной дрожью. Он слабо выругался и начал двигать по прежнему плотно сжатой рукой. Геральт позволил задать темп, только качая бедрами в такт движениям, чтобы повысить трение. Роше встречал его толчки с превосходной ловкостью, и очень скоро комнату заполнили тихие воркующие звуки.

– Хорошо… безумно, – выдохнул Геральт, не особо раздумывая над тем, что говорил. У Роше его вербальное одобрение, казалось, вызвало заметные трудности в удержании фокуса на их совместных движениях.

Вдруг – до безумия – Геральту захотелось узнать, какой будет реакция капитана на другие прикосновения. Полностью захваченный сумасшедшей идеей, его помутневший рассудок более не заботился о последствиях. Как только Геральту удалось подчинить себе голос, он прошептал, целуя Роше в ухо:

– Мне нужно тебя почувствовать.

Тот резко замер, будто сказанные слова выбили из него дыхание.

– Ложись, – подсказал Геральт и развернулся в его руках, вынуждая опуститься на кровать.

Не сразу и не уверенно, но все же Роше подчинился и лег на спину. Его грудь высоко вздымалась, в глазах застыли бесподобное исступление и легкая тревога. Геральт окинул его диким взглядом.

– Снимай одежду, – сказал он хрипло.

Будучи не из тех, кого легко смутить, Роше и не подумал отвести взгляд. Он с вызовом положил руки на ремень и принялся его расстегивать. Только рваное дыхание выдавало его волнение.

Геральт знал, что часть одежды все равно останется, он бессознательно облизнул губы. Ожидание разгоняло сердечный ритм.

«Давай, дразни, сколько влезет. Потом будешь умолять».

После ремня Роше наскоро избавился от красного шнурка на груди, который придерживал гамбезон, и вся экипировка легко соскользнула с его плеч. Он приподнялся, скорее всего, чтобы стащить через голову стальную кольчугу. Геральт подался назад, но совсем немного, и наблюдал, словно под гипнозом, как сближались их лица, пока между ними не осталось всего несколько дюймов. Он чувствовал горячее дыхание Роше на своих приоткрытых губах, видел странный блеск в его глазах, когда они поймали голодные взгляды друг друга.

В попытке разрядить вдруг возникшую напряженность две пары рук одновременно начали стаскивать с Роше кольчужный мундир, заодно прихватив темерийский медальон, и отправили их к остальной разбросанной по полу одежде. Геральт даже нашел это символичным.

Роше лег обратно, теперь на нем не осталось ничего, кроме хлопковой рубахи, пары поножей и кожаных штанов, развеявших все сомнения в степени его возбуждения. Очертания затвердевшего члена – должно быть, болезненно ноющего из-за отсутствия внимания – проступали через черную ткань.

Геральт решил, что будет жестоко и дальше испытывать его выносливость. Он стремительно приблизился, чтобы снова оказаться сверху, и пробежался ладонью вверх по внутренней части бедра до промежности, а в следующий раз вошел сразу под штаны и решительно сомкнул на стволе пальцы. В глазах потемнело от вожделения.

– Блядь… – Роше внезапного всхлипнул, крепко зажмурился и дернул руками, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за белую простыню. Под изумленным взглядом Геральта он без малейших признаков сопротивления развел колени и бессознательно подался вперед.

«Да он уже на готов».

Геральт начал медленно дрочить ему, одновременно наклонившись к самому уху.

– Как давно у тебя никого не было? – Голова шла кругом от ощущения влажного твердого члена, скользящего между пальцев, но голосу удалось сохранить искреннюю заинтересованность.

Роше отвернулся и негромко застонал, ответ явно не давался ему с легкостью.

– Я… не знаю… – Он задыхался, торопливо встречая бедрами движения Геральта. – Не могу – блядь – вспомнить. Незадолго до последнего повышения.

Геральт округлил глаза, на мгновение рука сбилась с ритма.

– Четыре года? – переспросил он недоверчиво.

– Не останавливайся. – Роше инстинктивно потянулся, чтобы заново его направить. Их пальцы соединились. – Никогда… не питал к нему интереса, – продолжил он с трудом. – Секс, я имею в виду. В каком-то смысле, это было даже облегчением… стать солдатом… иметь уважительный повод не отвлекаться на подобные… мелочи.

Геральту от одной мысли становилось дурно.

– Но… четыре года, – повторил он тупо, а потом их переплетенные руки сорвали с губ Роше новый стон удовольствия.

– Ну, я – о да – помогал себе… изредка… как и многие в армии. – Он усмехнулся. – Раньше всегда хватало.

– А сейчас? – соблазнительно прошептал Геральт и медленно закружил указательным пальцем по головке. Роше, не контролируя себя, яростно дернулся вперед.

– Геральт, стой…

Просьба, разумеется, была проигнорирована. Он повторил уже настойчивей:

– Стой, не хочу, чтобы… Да подожди, не так…

Геральт точно знал, что не ослышался, когда посмотрел в его бесноватые глаза.

В следующий момент Роше подтянулся, схватил ведьмака за плечи и легко перебросил их обоих, меняя местами. Теперь он седлал его талию, а запястья удерживал придавленными к матрасу крепкими руками. Лицо приобрело зловещее, самодовольное, почти садистское выражение – из тех, что вселяли ужас в его врагов. Геральт подумал, что в жизни не видел ничего сексуальнее.

Освободив его от захвата, Роше приподнялся и стянул с себя рубашку. Геральт даже не шелохнулся, едва замечая вернувшееся жжение в спине, – его глаза были прикованы к открывшемуся виду. Взгляд оценивающе прошелся от слегка обсыпанной рубцами груди вниз по мускулистому животу к торчащему между ног члену.

– Что, хороший обзор? – спросил Роше севшим голосом, наглея с каждой минутой.

«Хочешь узнать, насколько?»

Геральт резко сел, этим застав Роше врасплох, и скользнул одной рукой тому за спину, чтобы поддержать любовника, а сам наклонил голову вперед и стал покрывать его грудь жадными поцелуями. Под оглушительный стук сердца и свой же протяжный стон Роше откинулся назад, сдаваясь ведьмаку на милость.

– Геральт… – произнес он с придыханием, глаза закрылись в неподдельном блаженстве.

Подстегнутый его реакцией, Геральт стал медленно подниматься к шее, то нежно покусывая кожу, то обдавая ее горячим дыханием. Низкие звуки, лившиеся у Роше из горла, отзывались приятной пульсацией ниже пояса.

Роше сдвинулся, чтобы уместить колено у Геральта между ног, и стал раскачиваться на его бедре, вызывая с ума сводящее трение, а тот, недолго думая, согнул ногу и надавил ему на пах, недвусмысленно намекая сделать то же самое.

– Да, вот так, – он тяжело дышал, про себя отмечая нотки нетерпения в своем голосе. – Ну же, двигайся.

Быстро подхватив естественный ритм, они оба начали грубо толкаться навстречу, крепко цепляясь друг за друга, чтобы удержать шаткий баланс. Каждый судорожный рывок одного посылал волну удовольствия другому, и Геральт знал, что, учитывая обоюдное возбуждения, долго они так не продержатся.

«Черт, мне нужно кончить. И поскорее».

Недовольный тем, как сковывало их эта поза, Геральт повалился обратно на кровать, всего на секунду перекосившись от боли, и без усилий потянул Роше за собой, пока не почувствовал грудью быстрые удары чужого сердца. Раскинув ноги, чтобы дать Роше удобнее разместиться сверху, он с силой качнул бедрами, так что они потерлись прямо друг о друга, а грубая ткань штанов обеспечила дополнительную стимуляцию.

Роше зарылся лицом ему в шею и ответил одобряющим рычанием. Руки Геральта в неуправляемом порыве схватили его за задницу и крепко стиснули, молча умоляя не останавливаться.

– Блядь… блядь, – горячо выдыхал Роше, уже ничего не соображавший. Почти бессознательно Геральт вставил между ними руку, и стал дрочить ему быстрыми четкими взмахами, большим пальцем размазывая смазку по головке.

Вскоре стоны Роше начали звучать отчаянно, а толчки становиться все более беспорядочными.

– Стой… я…

– Не сдерживайся, – произнес Геральт в полголоса, искусно выкручивания руку.

Через считанные секунды Роше сдавленно вскрикнул и наконец излился в теплую ладонь. Тело забилось в последней неистовой судороге.

Геральт наблюдал за ним с трепетной очарованностью, нежно проводя через мощный оргазм. Полнейший восторг на лице Роше был зрелищем воистину бесподобным.

Потеряв силы вместе с последней каплей спермы, он рухнул наполовину сверху, наполовину рядом с Геральтом, и понемногу отходил от впечатлений. Геральт чувствовал кожей его тяжелое, обжигающее дыхание, и собственная звериная необходимость в разрядке подтолкнула к тому, чтобы справиться с ней в одиночку. Но едва он притронулся к себе испачканной рукой, Роше поймал ее и отвел прочь, быстро заменив своей. Геральт повернулся, на секунду встретил его напряженный, решительный взгляд, затем откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, не думая ни о чем, кроме умелых пальцев на своем члене и того, что они с ним делали.

Неожиданно над ухом снова послышался глубокий голос.

– Ты хоть представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь, ведьмак? – шептал Роше. – Растрепанный, задыхающийся, смотришь на меня, будто только этим и держишься за сознание… весь блестишь… боже, я мог бы столько всего с тобой сделать.

В голове Геральта крутилась мантрой единственная мысль: «Давай, давай, давай…» И когда его накрыло, он громко выругался и оттолкнулся бедрами от матраса. Волна за волной раскаленное, ослепительно яркое удовольствие неслось через него и растекалось по не выпускавшей его плоть руке.

Постепенно дрожь улеглась. Геральт безвольно растянулся по простыни, совершенно выдохшийся и на мгновение неспособный пошевелиться.

Роше немного задержал на нем блудливый взгляд, затем медленно, почти нехотя, убрал руку. Вытер пальцы о чистое белье, вяло отодвинулся, на сколько это позволяла сделать узкая кровать, и упал рядом с Геральтом лицом вниз.  
Чтобы унять дыхание, Геральт закинул руки за голову и набрал полную грудь воздуха. Блаженное умиротворение снизошло на него, хотя сердце еще колотило под ребра. Купаясь в прекрасном послеоргазменном мареве, он даже забыл о боли в спине.

– Ого – выдал он наконец, поражаясь своему красноречию.

Роше в ответ пробурчал что-то бессвязное и лениво повернулся к нему лицом.

– Ты, пожалуй, был прав, – задумчиво продолжил Геральт, когда к нему вернулась способность воспроизводить мысли связанно. Явного интереса Роше не выказал, если не считать образовавшейся между бровей неглубокой морщинки.

– Насчет чего? – пробормотал он, не выходя из прострации.

Геральт ухмыльнулся.

– Наша прощание в Лок Муинне действительно был поспешным.

Роше расплылся в ехидным улыбке.

– Я же не имел ввиду… а, не важно.

Между ними повисла уютная тишина. Геральт вдруг вспомнил слова, сказанные им еще на аудиенции у Радовида. Свой импровизированный ответ королю Редании, удивленному своеобразным объединением сил темерийского разведчика и Белого волка.

«Вернон Роше мне друг. Он носит мундир, но это ничего не значит».

В тот момент все стороны были озабочены куда более важными и насущными вопросами, чтобы волноваться о семантике, но сейчас, глядя на полуобнаженную фигуру, комфортно вытянувшуюся рядом с ним, Геральт осознал, насколько оказался прав. По ходу событий, сам того не заметив, он стал воспринимать Роше как друга. Начавшись как непростой альянс, рожденный банальной необходимостью, их союз прошел проверку временем, доверием и взаимным уважением, и постепенно перерос в нечто большее. И поймав себя на неспособности – нежелании – отворачиваться, когда их глаза встретились, Геральт понял, что произошедшее сегодня никак этого не изменило.

По крайней мере, не в худшую сторону.

Он опустил взгляд от растрепанной макушки к непривычно слишком открытому телу и изменился в лице. Зрачки рефлекторно расширились, блуждая по крепким рельефным плечам и соблазнительным изгибам спины, запоминая каждый найденный на пути боевой шрам.

Роше чувствовал взгляд ведьмака и позволил ему насытится открывшимся видом, спокойно и внимательно наблюдая в ответ.

«Да уж, точно не в худшую».

Через какое-то время Роше разбил тяжелую тишину деланным кашлем, в глазах появились смущенное недовольство.

– Я… предлагаю это не обсуждать.

Геральт поспешил согласиться, тоже не испытывая особого желания поднимать неловкую тему.

– Так будет лучше.

Роше рассеянно кивнул и поднялся с постели. Подобрав с пола тряпку, подошел к деревянному ведру, погрузил ее в воду, отжал.

– Не пойми неправильно, ведьмак, – заговорил он немногим позже, садясь возле Геральта. – Что было, то было… Времени у нас осталось – всего ничего. Незачем растрачивать его, роняя слезы – или счесывая языки – над пролитым молоком.

В другой ситуации Геральт обязательно прокомментировал бы его не самый удачный выбор слов – тем более, что именно в этот момент Роше протирал внутреннюю сторону своих штанов, – но сейчас он просто нахмурился.

– Когда отправляешься? – Вышло спокойнее, чем он рассчитывал.

– Два часа, максимум.

Геральт ничего не ответил, и тогда Роше, мельком на него взглянув, побеждено вздохнул.

– Геральт, передо мной стоит задача огромной важности. Обеспечить будущее Темерии. Так или иначе, я буду до самой смерти стремиться ее выполнить.

С запоздалой горечью Геральту вспомнились слова Трисс: «Пока не перевелись такие люди, у Темерии есть надежда».

Роше снова погрузил руку в бадью и обратно повернулся уже с не очень уверенным видом. Геральт, наблюдавший за ним все это время, перевел взгляд с тряпки на свой пах и молча раздвинул ноги, позволяя смыть последние следы их недавней… проделки. И отозвался довольным урчанием на легкие прикосновения к коже едва теплой ткани. Мутант или нет, а ко второму раунду он вовсе не был готов, но это не мешало наслаждаться ощущениями.

«В последний раз».

Еще он с легкой иронией подозревал, что после всего, через что они вместе прошли, ему понадобится время привыкнуть к отсутствию рядом Роше. Часть его надеялась, что чувство было взаимным. Как только их пути разойдутся… что ж, кто знает, когда и где они встретятся снова в эти неспокойные, непрерывно меняющиеся времена. Особенно с учетом нынешнего сомнительного, мягко говоря, статуса капитана, не говоря уже о том, что тот разыскивался в половине, а то и во всех северных королевствах…

Геральт резко застыл.

«Подождите-ка».

Его осенило. По лицу расползлась шальная, почти идиотская улыбка. В голосе проскочил намек на волнение, когда он с нетерпением позвал:

– Роше?

Пока ничего не подозревавший и до сих пор немного угрюмый из-за состоявшегося ранее разговора, Роше бросил грязную тряпку обратно в воду и повернулся к нему.

– Чего?

– Как ты смотришь то, чтобы скататься в Нильфгаард?


End file.
